Snow
by Aishiteru Bondomu
Summary: Kanda notices that Allen's smiles are fake. He finds the younger boy in a clearing, crying. He feels that he should try and help the boy, to find out what is wrong. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! So, um, this is my first Fanfic, Ok? So please be nice to me!

+-=-=-=-=-=-+Start+-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=+

Allen Walker, a fifteen year old British boy. He had white hair and grey eyes; his personality was the kindest of all the people you would ever meet in the short remainder of your life. He is always smiling and laughing, and being all social. There was only one person in the entire Order who knew that all of Allen's smiles are fake, forced, and causing the young boy pain.

Yuu Kanda.

Every time Kanda saw the younger boy alone, he was never smiling. His eyes were always glum and gloomy; he had only sadness on his perfectly shaped face. Kanda almost felt sorry for the younger boy; but of course Kanda would never feel sorry for anyone, right? He would simply continue on his way. He occasionally would see Allen slump to the ground and hold his face in his hands; Kanda would think about turning around and trying to make the boy happy, but as quickly as the though comes, does it go.

Kanda would never realise just how much pain Allen is in. He does not realise that it is just as bad as the pain he went through with losing Alma. Kanda does not realise that the pain that Allen is in could very-well maybe greater than the pain Kanda was in when Alma died. Kanda does not know of the pain Allen is in when his foster father 'Mana' died. He can only assume that Allen is sad because he did not manage to save an Akuma's soul during some mission he may have had recently.

Kanda would scoff at the thought of Allen being such a cry baby over the soul inside a demon, not being able to be saved. Kanda soon realised that Allen only ever showed his sadness when he was alone, or thought he was alone. Kanda could tell that Allen did not want to burden his comrades with his own woes and troubles, fears and desires. What were Allen's desires?' Kanda would find himself wondering.

Kanda would sometimes go to the training grounds to train, but he would see Allen there; not training but sitting in a corner and just holding Timcanpy in his arms, occasionally Allen would have a few tears sliding down the side of his face. Kanda would feel like going over to the younger boy and wiping the tears away. But of course, Kanda would brush away the thought of trying to be nice to the younger boy; Kanda just was not meant to be nice.

But it was on one snowy day that Kanda had decided to meditate outside; the mediation room was crowded with people who were sick of doing whatever it was that they were doing outside. Kanda was walking in the snow of the forest nearby the Order; his feet leaving footprints in the soft white frozen water. He walked for what felt like hours and hours, but was really only about twenty minutes, when he came across a small forest clearing; it was at least a kilometer or two into the dense forest.

Kanda had been in the forest many times before, but had not come this far in for all the time he has been at the Order. It was as he aproached the small clearing, that he heard some crying. Shock, mad Kanda freeze some ten meters away from the snow filled clearing. The object that was crying had not heard Kanda approach the clearing; and therefore did not stop crying. Frowning, Kanda inched his way closer to the source of the crying, he still could not quite see the person.

Kanda made sure to not make any noise as he slipped behind a thick trunked tree. Slowly, he peeked out from behind the tree. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the head of white hair and black exorcist uniform of Allen Walker. Kanda could only stare at the younger boy. Allen's body was shaking uncontrollably; he was sobbing, hiccuping, coughing, his head placed in his arms, in which were wrapped around his knees. His hair was matted and damp from the snow; it was all knotted in places where he had been throwing some sort of fit.

Once again, Kanda found himself wondering what Allen's desires, fears, woes and troubles, were. He felt like he should just walk away and leave the boy to wallow in his own pity, but another part of him wanted nothing more than to go over to the younger boy and comfort him in some way. The only thing stopping Kanda was the fact that he did not know how to comfort anybody; he had never been comforted in anyway at all, so he did not learn from experience.

The part of Kanda that wanted to help the younger boy took over. As silently as he could, Kanda made his way over to the sobbing boy. Just as silently he sat down next to him and took off his own exorcist coat. Hesitantly, he moved the coat off himself and wrapped it around the younger boy. With a gasp and a small squeak, Allen jerked his head up and out of his arms. Looking at the coat wrapped around him, he frowned in confusion and wondered who had put it around him. Then all of a sudden, as if coming to his senses that there was a person next to him, he turned to face the older boy who had wrapped his warm coat around the younger of the two.

"K-Kanda...? Why would-" Allen started, but he did not finish as Kanda had cut him off. "Shut up, Moyashi. Do not ask me any more questions." Allen frowned, "Do not tell anyone." Allen muttered, turning his head away from Kanda. "Don't tell anyone what?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "A-About me...you know? Being like this..." He trailed off in a whisper. Kanda sighed and crossed his legs; denting the snow beneath.

"Ok, fine Moyashi, I won't tell anyone. But you have to tell me this: Why are you always so goddamn upset!?" Kanda growled.

END of chapter 1! Ok, here is the deal. If I get at least two or three favorites, and at least ONE review, then I will post the second chapter immediately. Before I post this chapter, I will have completed the second chapter, but I will not post it until I have at least ONE review and two or three favorites, OK? If you think that it is unfair, let me know and I will just pretend that you favoured it, and then post it straight away! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so here is chapter 2! I am actually listening to really sad, but loveable song whilst I am writing this! It is from the Anime, 'NO.6', and it is called, Kaze No Requiem (I think)

Preview-

"Ok, fine Moyashi, I won't tell anyone. But you have to tell me this: Why are you always so goddamn upset!?" Kanda growled.

+-=-=-=-=-=-=-=+Start of chapter 2+-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=+

Allen grimaced and hung his head. "I-I cannot say..." He muttered. Kanda scowled at the younger boy in mild irritation. "Moyashi! Just tell me goddamn it!" Kanda hissed. Allen flinched and nodded slowly. "I-It is Mana, I keep having nightmares about his death. I also keep having other dreams of other people dying or getting badly hurt, and me not being able to save them. The dreams, they seem so real, and it scares me too have them. It makes me not want to go to sleep at night, not eat, not train, and not do missions and it even makes me want to die sometimes. But I do not want to tell anybody else about this! It will just be a burden in their minds and hearts. I cannot do that to my friends. But you, you are different, you hate me, despise me, you are disgusted by me." Allen stated; he started crying again.

Kanda was shocked to say the least.

Moyashi was not moping about not being able to save an Akuma soul? He was simply having bad dreams about people dying? Who was this 'Mana' person; he swears to god that he has heard Allen mention him before, even if it was not directed at him.

"Moyashi, who is it that you are having bad dreams about?" Kanda asked a lot more nicely than he had expected of his foul mouth. "E-Everybody, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Komui and..." Allen trailed off, not wanting to tell Kanda the next part. "And who, Moyashi?" Kanda whispered, guessing the next answer.

Allen swallowed before answering. "W-Well, the worst of my nightmares have been...about you, Kanda. They have been about you dying and me not being able to save you in time. I would try and try, I would do whatever it took to get to you before the Noah's did. But every single time, they would get to you and kill you. I would then see me killing myself. If that ever happened to you in real life I think I would die! I-I could not live without you..." Allen cried, but as soon as he realized his confession, it was too late. Clamping a hand over his own mouth, Allen could only sit there in the snow, frozen in fear that Kanda would hit him or at least try to kill him.

"Allen..." Kanda whispered. Allen's eyes widened and he turned to face Kanda, the tears streaming down his face. "Y-You called me 'Allen'!" Allen said in amazement. Kanda was just staring at Allen with wide eyes. "Y-You like me..." Kanda whispered, emphasizing on the word 'like'. Allen turned a very light shade of pink, though it went unnoticed by Kanda, as Allen's face was already pink with cold. Allen's tears stopped flowing as heavily as before, but he was still crying a little bit.

"I knew you would reject me." Allen whispered, quietly. Kanda reached out and placed his hand at the side of Allen's face; stroking softly with his thumb. Allen turned back to face Kanda; he had to admit he was rather shocked that Kanda was being so nice to him.

Kanda then leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Allen's slightly chapped ones. Allen was frozen in shock as Kanda kept his lips pressed there. Allen was too shocked to be able to respond at first, but eventually he began moving his lips against Kandas own. He pressed himself harder against Kanda and moved his hand to cup Kanda's face. Kanda moved his hands down from Allen's face, to place them on his waist. Allen turned his head to the side in order to deepen the kiss. Kanda licked across Allen's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Opening his mouth slightly, Allen let Kanda's tongue in. Their two tongues rubbed against each other.

They both moaned into the kiss and slumped more down to the ground. Allen lay down on his back, with his hands on Kanda's shoulders. Kanda sat down on top of Allen, straddling him. They kissed again, but more passionate this time, and with more need and fire. But eventually, they had to break apart for air. Once they had broken apart, Kanda placed his head in the crook of Allen's neck, and nuzzled slightly; sighing in content and peaceful bliss. Allen smiled, a true smile, one Kanda had never seen Allen use before.

"You are smiling." Kanda stated. "I always smile, Ba-Kanda!" Allen replied playfully, giving Kanda a peck on the cheek. "No, this one is a real smile. All your other smiles are fake." Kanda told him. Allen smirked and leant in to capture Kanda's lips in a heated kiss.

Kanda then stood up and extended a hand out to Allen, who took it happily. Kanda lifted the smaller boy onto his feet and together, they walked back towards the order; hand in hand, and pressed close with each other.

That was when Kanda had decided that Allen was like snow. White, is ever so soft and kind. It can be harsh at times and it can be light; it is either pure or tainted. Allen is just like that.

He is just like snow.

END

Wow, I cannot believe how short it is! I am sorry for making it too short! So, um, how did I do for my first FanFic ever? :D review please?


End file.
